Wizard King
by adodcefa
Summary: what if AuntPetunia was nice?What if Harry and Hermione met when they were little? what if Harry was the magical heir to Magical Britain throne. dumbledor weasley bashing M for violence and rape in 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

_Royalty_

_This is a Harry Potter becomes king of the Wizarding world. Before Hogwarts something happens to Harry that unlocks his true heritage (I think that the word) and undo the Magical bounds and any other charm that were place on him by dumbles. He is taken away from the Dursley's (maybe not, don't know) and is told that he is the heir of the British Magical Throne and he becomes king. His royalty status is kept secret from the public, the public only knows that they have a new king but not who it is until later(up to you)_

Requirements

1. The Dursleys can be evil or nice (your choice)

2. something happens to Harry: his beaten to within an inch of his life, has an accident, or does his first accidental magic (it's up to you)

3. Harry is taken to Gringot sand takes a magical heritage and or inheritance test

4. His trained by the goblins with/ or someone else

5. Must be a HP/Hg fic

6. could have weasley bashing

7. Dumbles bashing and manipulative.

8. Must be before Hogwarts between 4-10 years

_9. if you want you can also have Hermione and harry meet when they are still little kids_

_Ps: Sorry for placing this here don't know where else to place it_


	2. Chapter 2

Wizard King

sorry I accidently deleted this chapter

* * *

><p>Chap. one<p>

A small four-year boy watch the lifeless body of his Uncle, cousin and his cousin's friend Pierce (?) through the grates of the cupboard under the stairs. He held tightly to his chest his favorite stuff toy dragon. A man dress in black was holding his aunt to the floor with one hand on her mouth and with the other pointing a gun at her head. The man was on top of his aunts raping her. There were three other people in the house; two were upstairs going through the rooms grabbing anything valuable and placing them inside black plastic trash bags the other a woman, as far as he could tell, had done the same thing, it was now in the kitchen place in the silverware and China in a box.

The boy was scared; he did not want to die. The boy held his dragon tighter silently praying for help. The boy knew that even though he was able to leave the cupboard he would not be able to make it to the door before the man kills him. If he was able to make it pass the evil man the boy knew that he wouldn't make it to the street corner before he passed out.

The boy was weak, hungry, and in terrible pain from the beating that this uncle Vernon had given him just some hours ago and for a four year old that boy was small. His uncle had beaten him so badly that he had passed out only to wake up an hour ago in cupboard when gunshots were fired.

He doesn't know why his family hates him so much, well mostly his uncle and cousin. Dudley, his cousin, had always made fun of him and called him names it was just recently that the Dudley had started to hit him. It didn't matter what he did or didn't do his uncle always found any excuse to hit him; if Vernon was late for work the boy would get a beating, if his uncle's favorite sports team lost another beating, if this uncle's car got flat tire to or from work it was somehow boy's fault he would get another beating. The only person that the boy liked from the Dursley's is his aunt Petunia. She is the only person who is nice to him. The only abuse he had ever received from his aunts was the verbal kind and that was only when his uncle was home.

"I'm finish John," said the man (now that the boy could see him better) coming from the kitchen.

"Good," said the man dress in black. "Go get Michael and Jason while I take this stuff to the ban and bring that gasoline."

The man that looks like a woman ran upstairs and the man name John began to take black trash bags to their ban that was in the garage. As soon as the man walked through the door in the hall that connected the house to the garage the boy began call his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, (knocks on the door) Aunt Petunia I'm scared"

"Harry? Oh Harry thank the gods that you are alright."

"I'm scared auntie."

"shh, don't be, everything will be alright I promise."

The boy nodded "Someone's coming" he said

"don't make any noise Harry, not a single sound. You hear?"

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and a minute later three men entered the living room each carrying a black plastic bag. They pass by Petunia who was sitting in front of the cupboard door trying not to look at them.

"You know what, take this, John won't be the only one who'll get some tonight" one of the men said handing his back to one of his friends who took it and left.

"come here bitch" the man grabbed the aunt by the hair dragging her away from the cupboard.

"No please. No" the woman begged trying to get out of the man's grip

"shut up bitch" the man said as he back hands her.

the little boy watched as the bad man hit his aunt, his aunt spat on the man's face and kicked him in the testicles when she saw him take a knife from one of his pockets. Petunia kicked the man again in the testicles before kicking him in the face she grabbed the knife that the man dropped and went to unlock the door of the cupboard. The aunt removes the lock from the door and carried the boy and his toy dragon out of the cupboard as she turns around she finds a gun being pointed at her.

/

/

/

Ok tell if you like it, if you have any ideas feel free to write to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Wizard King

A/N: Sorry for posting this chapter again. I've made some corrections and have added an extra part in the end.

Chapter 2:

Petunia held the little boy tightly to her; whispering calming words in his ear all the while praying to whatever deity that was listening that her words would work and that the child didn't loose control of his powers. She did not want this criminal to take her nephew and use his powers for crime, nor did she want this child to get hurt and she meant both the physically and sexually (rape) kind of hurt. Petunia would rather die a million painful deaths and be torture for the end of times before she let any more harm come to her young nephew. Petunia kept on whispering all the while watching the picture frames stopped shaking. She turned her head to look at the man that was pointing the gun at her, he had a scare look in his eyes and Petunia knew that he had seen the pictures shaking and the lamps floating.

"OH gods" Petunia whispered

"What the hell was that?" The man asked. Petunia stayed silent trying to find a lie to explain the pictures and lamps. "Answer me! What Fuck was that?" The man shouted as he removed the safety of the gun.

"It's a hunting," was the first thing that came out of her mouth praying that the man was dumb enough to believe it.

"A what?"

"Mario just shoot the bitch and let's go." Said the man with a mustache who had just came down the stairs with an empty 5 gallon of gasoline tank.

The man with the gun now known as Mario pulled the little boy from his aunt and with his gun pointed it at the dead bodies in the living room. Without taking her eyes off her nephew Petunia move towards her dead husband, his son, and his son's friend.

"On your knees," the man said

Petunia did as she was told, she got on her knees with her hand behind her head and kept her eyes on her crying four your old nephew who was trying to free himself from the grip that the man had on his shirt.

"Don't hurt him," Petunia begged, "please don't hurt him."

"Oh shut up," the man said aiming in the gun at her and pulling the trigger.

Petunia felt pain in her chest looking down she saw her shirt starting to stain with her blood and a bullet hole close to her heart. She looked at the man her eyes wide and scared that seemed to ask "why". The man gave her an evil smile before he pulled the trigger three more times. Petunia fell on top of Vernon's dead body, she did not move, her eyes were closed, and there was a second bullet wound this one near her liver. The last thing Petunia noticed before she passed out was the small bleeding body of nephew on top of her.

{line break}

"Stupid kid," Mario the criminal said as he put away his gun. The boy had taken off his shirt and had run towards the woman less than a second before he pulled the trigger. As he bends down to grab that gasoline tank the house began to shake and for a split second he was scared that the woman was right and that the house was actually haunted. Looking back at the people that he just shot and most probably killed he saw something that only belong in the movies. The small body of the black hair little boy began to glow and began to rise flipping in mid air to be face up. From his wounds came out the two bullets before wound healed themselves. All of Mario's attention was on the boy that he did not see his friends behind him nor did he notice the woman disappeared with a small pop or reappeared on the front lawn. Before he knew it, Mario and his friends were thrown back by an invisible force.

"What the fuck" one of the men said as they were hit by a second, third, fourth, and so many more ripples of that invisible force that effectively pin them against the wall. The house began to shake harder and everywhere they look things were either floating or being thrown against the walls. The gas tank spontaneously caught on fire and within seconds the house was at blaze. The men were scared, one of them was even praying for the forgiveness of his sins that sounded something like -_Sana Maria Madre de Dios-_. Then they heard a sound as if 100 bombs had gone off at the same time unaware that this was the sound of wards that were surrounding the house being obliterated by the constant magical attack as each bond of the child's magic was broken. After the sound of hundred bombs, everything but the fire stopped and the boy slowly began to fall. From the flames the shape of a woman began to form, she looked to be in her mid 20s with flowing red hair and bright green eyes. She took the child in her arms and walked through the fire stopping in front of them

"Go ahead I dare you to leave," she said before she before she disappeared.

{Line Break}

Outside of #4 was a bit of chaos, neighbors had gather on the other side of the sidewalk to watch the fire and most of them didn't know what to do. There was a teenager with a video camera filming everything that was happening. A woman was fighting against the strong grip that her sisters had on her preventing her from entering the inferno to save her child that probably couldn't be save. On the front lawn of #4 laid a blond hair woman very pale from the loss of so much blood beside her was an old man who was putting pressure on the woman's wounds trying to keep her alive until the paramedics arrive. The Paramedics, the police, and the firefighters arrive few minutes before a great explosion was heard within the house. The paramedics rush the woman to the hospital in one of the ambulances' while the firefighters prepared their equipment as fast as possible. Everyone heard the agonizing screams and pleads of help coming from within the house. It took the firemen two to put out the fire and make sure that the house was safe to enter before letting the paramedics in to retrieve the bodies.

{Line break}

Through out the world there were magical communities living in secrete from the rest of the world. They have their own leaders, their own banks and currencies, their own governments. And just like the rest of the world Britain has its own secret magical community. in the not so long ago past Magical Britain had once been ruled by monarchs, most were magical and very few were Squibs but they all did their best to protect and guide their people. No one knows exactly what happened that day nearly two centuries ago, all that was known was that the king and his Queen had been murdered and their infant son had been stolen. The next day the King's brother sat on the throne proclaiming himself the new king and in front of everyone place the crown on his head and in an instant he was dead. The crown was given to the goblins for safe keeping until the true heir to the crown was found.

* * *

><p>I'll leave you here for now I hope you enjoy this chapter I know it is short but please don't be mad. If you are also following the other story called Hezekiah, please take your time and vote. Once again thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave your review. And I really mean it leave a review or no cookies.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers sorry that this is not the chapter that you were all waiting for, writers block sucks! As of this day this story will most probably be abandon anyone that wants to take it and make it their own you have my permission to do so. I wish you luck.

adodcefa


End file.
